


Art

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Gen, turnchetta - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Art and the girls sit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of the turnchetta thing on tumblr. Here is another contribution to the fandom that is turnchetta. Gosh this is fun.
> 
> I also wrote another one as I was working on this, I think I am having way to much fun with this. 
> 
> I'm totally going on the whole 'Turning Woman #3' is her real name (if you couldn't tell), I think it makes it a hell of a lot better!

“Can I sit beside you?” Musichetta said poking the tube of paint in her hand “the other girls won’t let me sit with them, they are being rude still even after I showed them I could tie my shoes” Turning Woman #3 nodded her head.

“Mrs. Kylee said it’s nice to share, my mommy said that too. She said my big sister needs to learn how to share because she still doesn’t like too” Musichetta nodded as she pulled up a chair to the table where different coloured paints were spread out.

“I don’t have a big sister or brother or even a little one, my mommy and daddy only had me” Musichetta smiled “I can share, I’m good at sharing!” she said squirting some of the paint from her tube into the paper that covered the table so it was in between both of them.

“You like pink right? I know the older girls say it’s a baby colour and it’s very girlie, I don’t know what that word means but it doesn’t sound bad! I love pink! My room is pink and my bed and a lot of my dress are too! I like dresses, do you?” Musichetta asked, she loved to talk and it was always getting her in trouble with the teacher.

“Pink is alright but I like orange best, my daddy has orange hair!” she laughed as she squished her paper into the paint blobs over and over spreading the paint and covering her paper in different colours.

“My daddy said it’s called red hair but it looks orange to me! I don’t have a lot of dresses but they are all different colours and my bed is orange but my room is white! My mommy said I could paint it, you could help me!” 

Musichetta nodded as she carefully used her finger and traced a circle onto her paper in blue, her tongue was sticking out the left side of her mouth and her hair was in her face so she used her hand to push it away getting paint it in.

She smiled when she noticed the paint but kept going on her picture she was painting “I’m happy you taught me how to tie my shoes and that you had cookies. You are my new best friend! We can play together at every recess” she smiled dropped and she stopped moving her finger along the paper as she sighed.

“Well at all the recess’s I’m allowed to go to, I’m always put in time out for talking and Mrs. Kylee says I need to learn when to talk and when not to…I think I’m a good talker I’m not sure what she means” Turning Woman #3 nodded as she pulled out her last cookie with paint stained fingers.

She looked at it then found a clean spot on the paper, it was small and some more paint got on the cookie, but she put it down then smashed it with her fist breaking it into tiny pieces with a grin.

“Here, my last cookie we can share it” she said kicking Musichetta’s shins making her stop what she was doing and look up to see the cookie bits on the table in front of her.

“Sure ok thanks!” Musichetta said picking up some of the cookie bits and smelling them, the strong paint smell from her fingers made her sneeze before she sniffed at the cookie again before nodding and tossing the pieces into her mouth.

“I’m painting my mommy a picture” she said as she ate the pieces some flying out onto her wet paper she shrugged and painted over them “I’m doing one for my mommy too, it’s a sky with a dragon” Musichetta nodded as she looked at the paper beside her.

“I’m doing the earth with but monkeys flying around it, like in Wizard of Oz! That’s a good movie I like the flying monkeys the best!” Musichetta heard the bell ring telling them school was over.

She finished the last touches on her picture and left it on the table where she had been sitting and followed her new friend to the hallway to get her lunch bag and her backpack.

“I’ve never seen that movie but my mommy has it, is it scary? I like monkeys!” Musichetta shook her head “it’s not scary but maybe when you do watch it I should be there to hold your hand just incase” Turning Woman #3 nodded and zipped up her bag.

“I would like that” she said as they headed out the door behind all the other kids, Musichetta holding her lunch bag in one hand and her backpack in the other hand as she walked in the line towards the bus.

“Let’s sit together on the bus” Musichetta nodded and waited her turn before climbing the few steps to get on the bus before going to a seat on the left side near the middle of the bus and moving to the window.

“Tomorrow you can have the window seat” Musichetta said as she held her backpack on her lap before banging her head on the window as she tried to lean into it to look out; she loved sitting beside the window even on long car rides when her parents took her to Dunkirk. 

They would go along the A16 and get off at D144 Rue de Montreuil and go into Montreuil-sur-Mer to see her daddy’s parents who lived by the Lycée Eugene Woillez, the school her daddy went too when he was younger.

She knew names of the roads and the numbers because she always asked her mommy to read them too her, she had them almost memorized; pretty good when she still wasn’t sure how to tell time on the clock that hung on the wall by the chalk board with the big green numbers.

They would then go the next day or two, sometimes they stayed for days with her daddy’s parents before they would finish the drive to Dunkirk to see her mommy’s parents and sometimes they would travel into Calais and take the ferry to Dover, she loved to travel. 

She had pictures and items from her trips all over, she’d remember to bring some of them for her show and tell.

Other times they would go with her mommy’s parents to Nieuwpoort in Belgium and stay in fun places, she loved to go shopping with her mommy and her grandmother.

She had dreams of living in Paris instead of in Bois, Bonnétable, France where she was born and lives now but she told her mommy when she gets older she’s moving to Paris, her mommy just laughed and kissed her cheek and told her to go to bed.

“I can’t wait to tell you about all the places I’ve been to with my mommy and daddy, we go all the time to see my grandparents and I get to go on long car rides that last for hours! I sometimes fall asleep but when I don’t I like to look out the window, its fun!” Musichetta said as the bus pulled away from the curb.

“I’m going to tell my mommy all about you!” Musichetta said happily hugging her backpack to her body “tomorrow we can play on the swings at recess!” she said before yawning, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the window.

“I’m going to take a nap” she said letting Turning Woman #3 know before she closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep, the noise and movement of the bus did nothing to wake her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also with Bois, Bonnétable, France, is that how I would say it that she lived in Bois, Bonnétable, France or would I just say Bonnétable, France?
> 
> I hope it made sense for the roads and the destinations, like them stopping in Montreuil-sur-Mer or Calais on the way to Dunkirk, I tried looking at Google maps but they are hard to see to read even zoomed in.


End file.
